Our dreams are coming true
by LoonyLoopyLala
Summary: Hermione and Luna return to Hogwarts for their final year after the war. They both will learn how they really feel for each other. Rated M for femmeslash in later chapters. Don't like, don't read. *I have stopped this story and will be editing and reposting at a later date.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione exited the train onto the Hogsmead Station Platform. Smiling up at Hagrid's familiar face, she turned to Ginny and Luna.<p>

"Shall we find a carriage then?" walking off the platform, she gasped involuntarily. "Is _that_ a-a therstral?"

"Mmhm." Said a dreamy voice behind her. "Aren't they beautiful?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Luna would think that. However, the longer Hermione looked at them, the more she noticed a strange, eerie beauty about them.

"Come on Hermione! Get in the carriage or you'll have to walk up to school by yourself!" Ginny called. Hermione smiled, knowing her friends would never do that to her. Nevertheless, she climbed in, nervous. Partly because everyone else in her year had graduated all ready. Having to flee the country for a year from Voldemort had its disadvantages. The rest of her was excited because she would finally be able to see the castle again!

Sitting next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table, she looked around the High Table. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the center where Dumbledore had sat last time she had been here. Hagrid's scraggly beard caught her attention. Grinning she waved at him.

"I do hope they sort soon. I am getting quite hungry." Hermione's gaze snapped back to the blonde sitting next to her. She nodded in agreement, suddenly finding herself transfixed in Luna's wide, unblinking blue eyes, nearly jumping a foot when the blonde suddenly clapped loudly in her ear. "Wrackspurts. There was an abnormally large amount around your head." Hermione chuckled absentmindedly, none too familiar with Luna's strange creatures.

Professor McGonagall stood at the table, starting her beginning of the year speech. For the first time ever, Hermione allowed her mind to wander. There was something... different about Luna. Stealing a glance at her silhouette, she attempted to place it. In the time that had passed since seeing her friend, Luna had _defiantly _matured quite a bit. She was still dreamy as ever but seemed more...mature. She had certainly grown physically; there was no denying that, Hermione found herself thinking as she looked up and down Luna's profile. Not only had she grown taller but the brunette found herself noticing more of a bust on the younger girl. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice when McGonagall had stopped speaking until Luna tapped her shoulder.

"Come on. We've got to show the first years to their common room and then find our room. McGonagall said all heads get separate rooms from the rest of their house." Hermione stood nervously. Did Luna know that she had been staring at her? Then Luna's last sentence hit her.

"Wait." She choked out. "All the heads share a room?"

Luna cocked her head. "No. Weren't you listening? We get our own room. Just us two." She smiled down at Hermione before she caught sight of her friend's face. Her blue eyes narrowed in worry as Hermione gasped. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded her mind racing. She shouldn't be this freaked out to share a room with Luna! They were best friends! They could never be more. _Why are you even thinking that?_Her brain yelled at itself. Shaking her head to clear it, Hermione stood and walked out of the Great Hall behind Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review and comment! Next chapter up soon hopefully-School started back up so I won't have much time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>After showing the first years to their rooms, Luna and Hermione went in search of their room.<p>

"Hey, Hermione." She called down the corridor. "I think I found It." she stated the password and they entered. It was almost a miniature version of the Ravenclaw tower. There were large, comfy looking chairs and a small sofa surrounding a fireplace. Behind were tables and off to the side, Luna could see a door leading to their room. She watched as Hermione walked over and opened the door. Noticing an air of disappointment surrounding her, Luna crossed the room and put a hand on her back. "Are you alright Hermione? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine Luna." She snapped. Luna felt her face fall. Why was Hermione acting this way? She had never seen her like this. "Luna. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way. I've just not been myself. I'm still getting used to being back here."

Luna turned to hug her friend but recoiled as she felt Hermione stiffen in her grasp. She stared at the brunette, her eyes burning with tears and pain. Turning, she stalked out of the common room and realized she was headed for the room of requirement.

Slamming the door, Luna turned, wiping her cheeks. The room was an exact replica of her room at home, the place she wished she could be. Collapsing on the bed, she buried her face in Ayria, a stuffed rabbit her mum had gotten her from a muggle shop. Her tears were flowing freely now. Why was Hermione acting that way? Why was _she_ acting like this? They had been best friends since they had met in Luna's second year. She had always acted different around her. Hermione was one of the only ones to know all her quirks and still accept her. 'I wish you were still here mum.' She murmured into Ayria. She would know what to say. Luna was surprised at herself. She usually never showed emotion, preferring to get lost in daydreams. Now she was curled up in the room of requirement, weeping. Sitting up, she thought back to last year when Hermione had been gone. To everyone, including Ginny, she was her usual dreamy self. However, she had been falling apart inside. About the middle of first term, she realized why.

Luna Lovegood had a _major _crush on Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Luna's eyes shot open as the bell rang across the grounds. Remembering where she was, she glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. It was already lunch time! She had managed to miss her first two classes. Scrambling to find fresh clothes, she got dressed and ran out of the room, down the stairs. Stopping in the entrance hall, she peered into the grand hall. Not seeing the familiar bushy brunette hair, she made to walk in. A hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back. Hearing Hermione's voice, she spun around.<p>

"... And here's your schedule. We have potions together after lunch!" Hermione's grin faltered when she saw panic in Luna's blue eyes. "Luna. Are you ok?" moving in to console her friend, Luna stepped back, eyes filled with unexplained pain. "Luna, if this is about yesterday... I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know what came over me." Luna looked into Hermione's worried filled hazel eyes. Mumbling something about her first classes, she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review and comment! Next chapter up when I get time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joanne Rowling. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things. **

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>Instead of eating lunch, Hermione went about the castle in search of Luna. She didn't want to leave their friendship where it was when Luna had stormed out. By the time the bell rang, she had been unable to locate Luna. Deciding to find her after dinner, Hermione headed to potions. Luna couldn't stay this way forever, could she? Hermione had never seen her like this before.<p>

"Hermione!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed through her thoughts. "Nice to have you back." Hermione smiled politely and scanned the room for the familiar white-blonde hair. Not seeing her, she sat down right as the bell rang. A moment later, Luna skidded into class, breathing heavily. Seeing no other empty seats, she sat next to Hermione. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, Hermione scribbled '_Where were you?' _and pushed it across the table. '_I had something to take care of.'_ Sending an inquiring look over at Luna, Hermione scrawled '_Meet me in the common room after dinner? I need to talk to you._'

* * *

><p>That evening, Hermione skipped dinner, too nervous for later. She had no idea what she was doing. Crumpling a piece of parchment, she threw it against the wall. She absolutely <em>hated <em>feeling like this. She was always so sure of everything! Except this apparently. Hermione had never been good with emotions. Especially like this. If _this_ was even that. They were best friends and Hermione wanted to keep it that way. If this turned into something more-she could deal with that when needed. _WAIT. What? _Her logical brain had just returned. _You don't like her like that! She's your best friend!_ Her brain screamed at itself. The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized maybe she was wrong. After all, she had never really been with _anyone._ She had always been more focused on school work than dating and had never made time.

Hermione's mind snapped back when she heard the portrait door swing open. Luna walked in, looking happier than Hermione had seen her in a while. Her face fell slightly when she caught sight of Hermione.

"Are you all right? You look like you have a head full of Wrackspurts. Funny. I don't see any around here." She gazed around the room before staring back at Hermione. Trying to pull her gaze from Luna's stunning blue eyes, Hermione turned and stared into the fire. Taking a deep breath, she started speaking.

"Luna. I'm not sure exactly how to say this but, um." She turned to face Luna who was now perched on the arm of a chair. Taking off her robe, Hermione subconsciously glanced down. Noticing part of Luna's blouse unbuttoned, she could see a bit of her bright green bra sticking out. Blushing, Hermione turned back to the fire before Luna noticed.

"Hermione, I get how you feel. I feel the same way." Luna's dreamy, yet serious voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I-" She started. "Wait. What?" She turned to face the blonde again. Luna's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You like me, right? Because I like you. I have for a while."

Hermione blushed, she had forgotten Luna's tendency to be blatantly honest. "I-I may. I'm, um, not really sure..." she trailed off and looked up at Luna who was watching her with wonder. They stayed like that, each watching the other until Hermione broke the silence. "I think I'll go to bed now. See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up when I have time. Reviews and comments are much appreciated! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet. **

**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things. **

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>Luna stayed behind in the common room, her mind reeling over what had just happened. She feared she had made a mistake but prayed it would turn out alright. Nothing she had done before had come close to what had just happened. Lying back on the couch, she closed her eyes, deep in thought.<p>

"Luna! Get up! You're going to be late for class again!" Hermione's voice jolted her out of sleep. Glaring at her friend, she muttered something about not waking her earlier. "I tried to!" Hermione snapped before leaving the common room. Luna stretched and headed to their room to get ready. Drinking a glass of Gurdyroot Infusion Daddy had sent her, she ran out of the portrait and to class.

The lunch bell brought Luna out of her day dream haze. Walking towards the main staircase, she spotted familiar bushy brown hair headed towards their common room. She called out, jogging to catch up.

"Hermione. Please stop! I need to talk to you."

She turned to face Luna, amber eyes alive with fire. "Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk. Goodbye." Pushing past her, Luna ran down the staircase, tears welling behind her eyes. Not watching where she was going, she suddenly found herself pinning a familiar redhead on the stairs.

"Ginny!" she gasped, trying to hide her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She turned to help her up.

"Its fine, Luna." She turned around. Spotting Luna's face. "Luna. Are-are you _crying_?" She had never seen her cry before.

"I did something stupid and now I think I lost my best friend and person I love." A fresh batch of tears sprung from her eyes at these words.

"Luna. Come in here. We'll talk." Ginny ushered her into an empty classroom, away from the gazes of other students. Turning around, Ginny hugged her friend. "Luna. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

Wiping her tears, Luna chocked out, "I told Hermione that I like her and now she hates me." She collapsed on her friend who looked momentarily confused until she remembered what Luna had told her last year. She had a slight thing for Hermione. Judging by Luna's current state, the 'slight crush' had expanded. _A lot._

"Luna. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just confused. You're one of her best friends. That's a major thing to tell anyone especially someone that close to you."

"No." Her eyes welled up again. "She hates me. I can tell. Ginny, you two are my only friends and now I lost her." Ginny grabbed Luna's face and tilted it up so they were eye to eye.

"Luna." She said firmly, getting her attention. "You have _not_ lost Hermione. I'll help you. You know that."

"Thanks, Ginny." She smiled slightly, her usual dreamy look slowly returning to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I based Ginny in this chapter and later chapters after my best friend who is exactly like that with me. Thanks for reading! Next chapter up when I have time. Reviews and comments are much appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things.**

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Please stop! I need to talk to you!" Luna's voice called to her through the lunch chatter. Anger burned through the pit of her stomach. Turning, she glared at the blonde, clenching her teeth, she hissed.<p>

"Leave. Me. Alone." She could see the blonde's face fall with every word. "I don't want to talk. Good bye." Tears welled in the blue eyes and she pushed past Hermione, nearly knocking her to the ground.

As Hermione walked away, she felt tears welling in her own eyes. Ducking into the nearest classroom, she collapsed on the floor, tears flowing. She hadn't meant to be like that. She was never that way to anyone! She really hated herself right now. Luna couldn't help the way she felt. She understood that.

A while later, she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Ginny, smirking slightly.

"I get why Luna is upset. You really hurt her when you did that. Why are _you_ upset?" she sat next to Hermione.

"If you've come here to make me feel bad, I already do." When Ginny shook her head, Hermione continued. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I wasn't expecting that. I was _trying_ to tell her…" she trailed off, looking at the redhead next to her. Ginny smiled.

"You were going to tell her what?" her grin widened. Hermione reddened. Mumbling something, a small smile appeared on her lips and her flush deepened. Ginny mocked her playfully. "I couldn't hear that 'Mione." She chuckled.

"I wa- I was going to tell her-" she dropped her voice. "-That, um, I kinda, er, sorta," she whispered the last two words. "like her." The brunettes face was now beet red and she was looking everywhere but the at the girl in front of her. Ginny grinned in a self-satisfied way.

"It's not surprising, the way you two act around each other."

"I-" she paused. "Is it really _that_ noticeable?" she grinned sheepishly. Ginny had just faced her with a 'did you really have to ask that' look. "Ginny. What should I do?" she pleaded after a moment of thought.

"I think you know what to do. You just want me to tell you different." When Hermione stared at her, she sighed and added, "Go tell her. It'll stop what ever is going on between you two. I can't help both of you, ya know!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room, muttering something about 'potions' and 'Luna.'

Ginny sighed and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading! Next chapter up when I have time. Please comment and review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for safety now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things.**_

_**A big thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favorites! **_

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later <strong>_

Luna walked into potions right as the bell rang. Glancing around the room, she noticed no open seats other than the one next to Hermione. She sat down and glanced at the girl, noticing an air of sadness mixed with… happiness? 'That's a strange combination' she thought to herself.

"Luna. Lluunnaa! Are you on earth?" Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts. It was already the end of potions. "I've got a copy of your notes here." Her voice dropped so Luna had to lean in to hear. "And if you could meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at 11 tonight…" she trailed off, leaving the blonde to finish the sentence on her own. She was acting very strange, Luna thought as she headed to charms class. Just a few days ago, she was angry and now she had plans to meet her. Happy everything was starting to return to normal, she entered charms and sat down.

Luna glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the past half hour. It was only 10 o'clock and she hadn't seen Hermione since potions class. Turning to her homework in front of her, she tried, yet again, to start. Yet again, she couldn't focus. Laying her head on the table, she closed her eyes and nodded off.

The bell tower woke her. Glancing at the clock, she jumped up and grabbed her cloak. It was just after 11:30 and she was late to the tower! Taking a short cut, she was pleased to see the other girl still there.

"Sorry I'm late." She gasped, massaging a stitch in her side. "I fell asleep."

"It's fine. I'm glad you came." The other girl sounded unusually calm. Patting the space next to her on the blanket, Luna sat and stared at Hermione. She looked different than when Luna had last seen her. She had done her hair and had applied just enough makeup to make the gold in her amber eyes stick out.

"'Mione, what's this all about? You're acting strange."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I've been thinking-" Luna's heart beat faster. Just as Hermione opened her mouth again, Peeves flew through the door. He flipped in mid-air, cackling.

"Students out of bed! And head girls too!" his smile widened. "Shall Peevesie call Filch?"

"We were just leaving." Hermione stood and walked down the stairs. Luna followed, jogging to catch Hermione. Entering their common room, she grabbed the other girl's arm. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted by the brunette.

"Luna. I don't want to talk now. I'm tired. We can talk later, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up when I have time. Please comment and review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for now. May be changed later, I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**A big thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favorites!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things.**_

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>It had now been over a month since the meeting in the astronomy tower. Due to classes and NEWT studying, they hadn't had much time to talk.<p>

Hermione awoke to her owl, Archimedes, tapping on the window. Groaning, she crept across the room, trying not to wake Luna. Opening the window, the tawny owl flew in and landed on her dresser. Untying the letter attached to his leg, she watched as he flew back out into the faint light from the sunrise. Walking into the common room, she automatically glanced at the notice board and noticed a new sheet of parchment on it. Forgetting her letter, she moved to read it. It was announcing the first Hogsmead trip planned tomorrow. Thinking it would be a good place to talk with Luna; she glanced at the clock and headed back to the dormitory to wake her.

"Luna." They were eating breakfast in the nearly empty Great Hall. "The first Hogsmead trip is tomorrow"

"Yes. I noticed that while getting ready." Her dreamy voice made Hermione lose her train of thought.

"I was, um, wondering if, er, you wanted to come with me- together." She stared at her plate, blushing.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled at Hermione. "I'm glad we're friends again." Hermione's blush deepened; she had been none to friendly to Luna the past few weeks.

"Great. So I'll meet you in the courtyard at 10? We can walk there together."

* * *

><p>"Morning Luna!" Hermione walked into the courtyard happier than she had been in a while.<p>

"Oh. Hello Hermione. You look nice." Hermione smiled slightly. She had spent longer than usual getting ready this morning.

"Thanks Luna. Shall we go now?" When the blonde nodded, they set off down the road.

"'Mione, can I ask you something?" Luna asked a while later. When Hermione nodded, she continued. "What were you trying to tell me on the Astronomy tower?" She slipped her hand into Hermione's. "I have an idea but I need to know if I'm right."

This was the first time either of them had mentioned the Astronomy tower. Hermione's mind raced.

"Umm. Well, I was _trying_ to tell you that..." she noticed that they had just entered Hogsmead. "Hey Luna. Can we go to the Three Broomsticks?" when the blonde nodded, they walked in and ordered two butterbeers. Scanning the pub, Hermione led them to a slightly secluded booth in the back. Drinking their butterbeers, Hermione felt Luna's eyes scrutinizing her, silently asking her to finish her explanation.

She sighed and set her mug down. Closing her eyes, she prayed for something to stop her from doing this. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into Luna's unblinking, endless sky-blue eyes.

"Fine. Luna, um, I, er, kinda-" she was finding it hard to think with the blonde staring at her like that. '_Screw__this_' she muttered under her breath so only she could hear.

Hermione tentatively leaned forward until she could feel Luna's breath on her face. Closing her eyes, she moved until she felt Luna's lips brush hers. Feeling Luna's sharp intake of breath, she jerked away.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she stuttered. "I'll just go now." Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she turned to leave the booth.

"Hermione. No. Please don't." Luna called out before grabbing the brunette's face with her hands. Turning her around, she gently wiped the few tears that had escaped Hermione's eyes away with her thumb. Leaning forward, Hermione heard her whisper 'trust me' before the blonde planted a kiss on her lips. Ecstatic, Hermione kissed her back before hearing someone approach the table. Turning red, she stared into Luna's neck until she heard Ginny's voice.

"Well, I was _going_ to see if you two wanted to come with me to George's shop but seeing as you're both _busy_ I suppose I'll see you guys later." Hermione looked at her friend, embarrassed at getting caught. Ginny leaned forward and whispered "It's about time you two got together." Winking, she walked off.

Turning back to Luna, she stared at the blonde apologetically before leaning towards her. Smiling, she kissed the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D Next chapter up when I have time. I love getting comments and reviews! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Set after the war. Hermione was originally sorted into Ravenclaw. Rated 'T' for now. *It will be changed in a few chapters!***_

_**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to JK Rowling.**_

_**Big thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favorites!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school and other things.**_

_****Quick background: Hermione has a younger, muggle sister named Bianca who is mentioned in this chapter and will come up again soon****_

_**Hermione's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her usual place at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna. Taking a bite of her eggs, she continued the discussion they were having about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.<p>

"Luna. There's no proof. They can't poss-" she screamed mid sentence as her owl crash landed on her plate and splashed juice and food all over her and Luna. "Dammit Archimedes!" she hissed as she fished her letter from her eggs. Opening it, she noticed her mother's familiar handwriting.

_Hermione-_

_How has your school year been going so far? We hope you're settling back in alright. Bianca has been waiting for you to come and visit. We all miss you. Let us know if you're able to come home for Christmas. Hope to hear from you soon. Love as always, _

_Mum, dad and Bianca._

"Hey, Luna." The younger girl had been feeding toast to Archimedes the past minute. "I'm going to go answer this letter and get ready for class. See you later." Kissing the blonde briefly, she called Archimedes over and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Luna, can I ask you something?" they were in the common room after Herbology, warming up in front of the fire. "Does your dad know at all?" She stared at the blonde seated in her lap.<p>

"Know what?" Luna turned so they were facing each other.

"About this. About us?"

Luna nodded. "Of course he knows. I tell him everything." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, she added "Why? Do your parents know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I haven't had a chance to tell them yet. I was, um, actually wondering if, um, you wanted to come over during Christmas break." She stared into the fire, praying she hadn't just made a mistake. Luna looked at her.

"I'd really like that 'Mione." Kissing her, the blonde stood up. "I'll go write to Daddy and let him know." She bounced off to the Owlery, leaving Hermione alone in the common room. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had absolutely _no_ idea how to tell her parents. She wasn't going to over owl, but other than that she didn't know what to do. She knew they wouldn't care, Bianca may but she would get over it, and they would like Luna. Hermione certainly talked about her often enough. Finding a piece of parchment, she wrote to her parents.

* * *

><p>A hand playing with Hermione's hair woke her some time later. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with Luna in the dim evening light.<p>

"Don't do that Luna!" she snapped playfully. "I was sleeping!" Luna blushed, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something. Professor McGonagall just announced a Christmas Ball next week before break starts. I was wondering if you wanted to go together." Hermione smiled and planted a kiss on Luna's soft lips.

"I'd love that." She smiled before kissing the girl again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next chapter up sometime in the next few weeks. I'm heading to Harry Potter World for the next week or so! I love it when you people review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rating has been changed to 'M' because I'll forget to when it actually becomes M in a few chapters ;) **_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! I've been busy with school but its nearly break so I'll write plenty then! **_

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

* * *

><p>Luna stood in the entrance hall waiting for Hermione to arrive. Feeling nervous, she stepped into a room to her left. Turning, she stared into her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes, with a pale lilac bow around her waist. Her long white blonde hair had been tied back with a few strands left framing her face. Her usual radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace had been replaced with an intricately designed silver necklace and tiny star earrings.<p>

The door creaked open, drawing Luna out of her thoughts. Turing, she saw Hermione looking even more stunning. Hermione was in a pale lilac dress with a blue ribbon, matching Luna's. The other girl had curled her hair and put strands of tiny white flowers through it, like a strand of lights on a tree. She had a small sparrow necklace on, its tiny wings fluttering in the nonexistent breeze. Luna was lost for words.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." The brunette blushed.

"You too." Holding out her hand, Luna moved closer and intertwined their fingers. The two girls walked out of the room and into the doorway of the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, Luna led them forward and to a table along the wall. The hall had been decorated with the usual 12 Christmas trees. The house tables had gone and there was a set up similar to that of the Yule ball. Sitting down, both girls could feel everyone's eyes on them. Apparently it had somehow gotten out to the entire school that they were dating. Sensing Hermione's discomfort, Luna smiled at her.

"Don't worry about them, love. They really don't care." Sure enough, as Luna said that, people started going back to talking with their own groups. "Let's just stay for a bit then we can leave if you still want to." Grinning when the brunette nodded, she bounced off to get them both a butterbeer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, both girls had gotten their fill of dancing. And butterbeer. Luna followed as Hermione pulled her off the dance floor. Giggling, she pulled the blonde closer.<p>

"It's too loud in here. We should go somewhere else." With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Luna grabbed the girl by the hand and led her out of the hall. 5 minutes later, they were climbing a staircase to the top of one of the towers. "Where are we?" Hermione's breathless voice echoed in the small space. Opening the door, Luna turned to face her.

"I come here sometimes. It's very relaxing." Standing aside, she looked out at the view. The tower opened to a full view of the lake, forest and surrounding mountains. A light breeze blew through the open space, unusually warm for December. Lost in thoughts, she jumped when Hermione put her arms around her waist and pressed her lips against the younger girl's neck.

"You realize we've only been together about two months." She murmured. Luna smiled and leaned into Hermione. Leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder, she looked up.

"I know." She giggled as the other girl kissed her nose. Turning, the blonde encased the other girl's lips in her own. Momentarily surprised, the brunette stumbled under the added weight before both girls collapsed on the floor. Smiling, Luna untied the ribbon on Hermione's dress before tackling the zipper. Hermione followed suite on the blonde and moments later, both dresses were strewn across the floor. Hermione leaned over and started gently kissing Luna's newly exposed skin. Turning, Hermione straddled the brunette and leaned down to unclasp her bra.

"'Mione. Wait." Luna clasped the brunette's hands in her own. Leaning up, she kissed the other girl briefly. "Not now." Blushing, the older girl lay next to Luna, their hands intertwined. Both girls lay there, watching the stars, lost in thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! I love getting reviews! :D I will try my hardest to update within the next week!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to everyone who has commented or subscribed! **_

_**Hermione's P.o.V. **_

* * *

><p>Spotting her parents from across the platform, Hermione ran over, Luna following close behind.<p>

"Mum! Dad!" she hugged each of them in turn before noticing her sister missing. "Where's Bianca?" her parents turned and pointed to Bianca's familiar face, talking with a group of Hufflepuff boys. Laughing, Hermione turned to Luna. "Mum, Dad. This is my-" she didn't know what to introduce her as. Yes Luna was her girlfriend but her parents didn't know that yet and she didn't want to bring it up here. "My friend, Luna." Her parents turned to greet the blonde while Hermione went to find their luggage. Hearing Bianca's voice, she turned around only to be pulled into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in months and you don't even come over to say hi."

"Hi Bianca. Mind helping me with our stuff?"

"Our?" she stared at Hermione with a confused look.

"Mine and Luna's." Sighing when the other girl looked even more confused, Hermione explained. "Luna's staying with us this break. I thought mum and dad would've told you." Bianca shook her head before returning to her usual self.

"This'll be great! We finally get to meet her. You only talk about her every five minutes." Laughing, Bianca grabbed Archimedes' cage and walked to join her parents. Hermione stayed, thinking. She had no idea what she was doing and, as she thought about it, she was being stupid for having Luna come over in the first place.

"Hermione, come on. We're about to leave." Luna appeared next to her. Smiling, she took the brunette's hand in hers and they headed back into the muggle world.

* * *

><p><em>A week later.<em>

It was Christmas evening and the four Grangers and Luna were eating Christmas dinner. Hermione smiled at Luna who had been patiently answering her parent's questions about her life in the wizarding world. Bianca had been watching with an annoyed, yet amused look. The topic of wizards had always put her into a bad mood.

Setting her silverware down, Hermione cleared her throat, interrupting yet another one of her mum's questions. Deciding it was now or never, she spoke.

"Mum? Dad? I need to tell you something." Feeling Luna's had on hers; she shakily smiled at the blonde, silently pleading for help. She noticed Bianca stand from the corner of her eye. "No, B. Please stay. It's going to be hard enough to say this once, I don't want to again soon." That had certainly gotten everyone's attention. Seeing questions posed on her mum's lips, she silenced her with a glance. "No mum. I'm not pregnant, doing drugs, in trouble or anything else you were probably about to ask." She sighed as her mum opened her mouth, another question ready. This was going to be harder than she thought. Dropping Luna's hand, she stood and walked behind the blonde's chair, giving her a partial hug from behind.

"Hermione, what's this about? You're worrying me." Her dad spoke from across the table.

"Mum. Dad. Bianca." She looked at each of them in turn. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Feeling Luna squeeze her hand lightly, she blurted out "I'm gay" before she could stop herself. Hearing a chair scratch across the floor, her eyes flew open in time to see Bianca storm out of the room. She tried to call her back but her voice stuck in her throat. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Luna's thumb slide across her cheek, wiping tears away. Falling into Luna's familiar embrace, she shook. Feeling her parent's arms on her back, she turned into them. Hearing Luna leave the room, she cleared her eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, Luna's my girlfriend. We've been together nearly 3 months. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I didn't want to put it in a letter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will get the next chapter up by Christmas! Please don't forget to comment and subscribe! Happy holidays!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Luna's P.o.V.**_

Luna left the kitchen, leaving Hermione with her parents. Walking up the stairs, she ran into Bianca, huddled on the top step, her eyes read and puffy as if she had been crying. Looking up as she heard footsteps, she saw Luna watching her.

"What do you want?" she snapped, standing up. Luna watched with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Luna frowned in wonder, concern filling her soft voice. The other girl glared.

"Why do you care?" she scoffed, sitting back on the top step. Luna moved forward and sat next to her.

"Bianca. I know this must be ha-" she was cut off by Bianca's glare.

"Don't say you 'know how it feels' or how 'it'll get better.' It's hard enough knowing you're always second best at everything compared to her. And then to find out 'Little miss perfect' is a-a" she whispered the next word. "lesbian." Her voice rose again. "We already don't really get along. I just don't kno-" she seemed to suddenly realize who she was talking to. Jumping up, she burst out "I don't know why I just told you that" before running to her room and slamming the door.

Luna sat on the step a moment longer, staring at her feet. She wished she could have done more. Figuring it would be best to leave her for now, she headed to Hermione's room.

* * *

><p>"Luna. Are you still up?" Hermione's voice interrupted Luna's thoughts as she entered the room. Glancing up from her book, Luna marked her page before moving over on the bed to make room for the brunette. Crossing the room, Hermione collapsed on the bed and curled up on the edge, her back to Luna. A moment later, Luna heard the brunette start to cry. Curling up beside her, the blonde wrapped her arms protectively around the older girl before pressing her lips against Hermione's neck.<p>

"'Mione. What's wrong?" Luna murmured into the brunette's ear before pushing her hair aside and kissing her cheek. Wiping her tears, Hermione turned so she faced Luna. Luna found herself momentarily lost in Hermione's gaze before the older girl leaned forward and encased the blonde's lips in her own. Not expecting this, Luna was momentarily stunned before coming to her senses and kissing the girl back.

A moment later, Luna slid her hands under Hermione's shirt and cupped the older girl's tender breasts. Hermione's gasp of surprise and pleasure was all that the blonde needed to encourage her further. Slipping the shirt off the other girl, Luna felt her shirt being tugged off and Hermione's hands unclasping both their bras. Their tops strewn aside, Luna felt a wave of pleasure run up her spine as Hermione nipped a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck. A small moan escaped her lips as the brunette straddled her and made a quick trail of kisses down to her left nipple. Leaning up, Luna pressed her lips against Hermione's and slipped her tongue in the other girl's mouth. Allowing her hands to briefly cup the other girl's breasts, she slowly moved them over Hermione's stomach and towards the top of her jeans, causing Hermione to squirm in arousal. Slipping her hands into the top of the brunette's jeans, she quickly pulled them off before removing her own. Detaching her mouth from Hermione's, her eyes slid down the nearly naked form before her.

Returning her eyes to the brunette's face, she kissed the base of the girl's neck before whispering "Are you sure you want to do this?" The brunette didn't hesitate in replying.

Placing a kiss on Luna's lips, she paused a moment before taking one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth. Hearing a sharp intake of breath mixed with pleasure, Luna felt her arousal grow. Grinning, Hermione pulled off Luna's underwear before running her tongue along the younger girl's stomach and down to her clit. Feeling her lover's tongue darting around her entrance, Luna let out a moan, feeling close to her climax. Sensing this, Hermione slowly moved her hand down to her lover's entrance and slipped her fingers inside. She slowly started moving them in and out and sped up as Luna came. A moment later, Luna had turned and straddled the brunette, intent on giving her the same experience.

_Later,_

Turning to face Hermione, Luna placed a kiss on her lips. "Happy Christmas Love." She whispered before curling next to the brunette's sleeping form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was my first time writing slash. Let me know what you think?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the huge delay in updating! School's been hectic and writers block is a bitch. **

**Big thanks to the 30+ people who have added this to their alerts! You guys are great! **

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.o.V.<p>

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express, her head resting on Luna's shoulder. The blonde was reading the newest edition of the Quibbler with Hermione lost in thought. The last week at her house hadn't been good. She and Bianca had barely spoken and her parents seemed to try too hard to keep everyone talking and happy. Hermione hoped desperately that Bianca would come around, hopefully by next break. She couldn't stand not talking with Bianca. The day before they left, she tried to start a conversation. It had ended in a fight and Hermione in tears.

The Food Trolley came by their carriage. After buying both of them food, Hermione realized that neither girl had really spoken all ride. It wasn't all that strange for Luna but Hermione noticed something off about the girl.

"Luna?" The blonde had just exchanged her magazine for some of the food. She looked at the brunette, her expression unreadable. "Are you all right?"

Luna smiled and placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips. "I was about to ask you that. You've been acting strange since Christmas."

Hermione hid her face. "I'm sorry Luna. It's just that everything with Bianca is stressing me out." Luna nodded and squeezed the brunette's hand. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "I just don't know what to do about her. I never thought she could be like this." Hermione wiped her eyes and returned to fiddling with Luna's hands. Luna briefly kissed the brunette's hand.

"I know Love. It's hard. But you can't blame yourself. No one can predict how someone will react to something like this." Hermione smiled sadly and gazed out the window at the passing landscape.

"It's getting dark. We must be nearly at Hogwarts by now. We should get changed." Hermione reached up to grab their clothes bags while Luna shut the blinds. Turning back around, Hermione found Luna standing right behind her. The blonde slid an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. Smiling, Hermione leaned down to kiss her gently. A moment later, Luna broke the kiss and pulled Hermione down to the seat with her. Giggling slightly, Hermione pulled Luna into her lap and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss, Hermione started pulling up Luna's shirt. She felt Luna's hands on her stomach and lips on her neck.

-BANG- The door flew open and a flash of flaming red hair caught Hermione's eye. She heard the door close. Her face burning, she broke away from Luna and straightened both their clothes. Ginny turned around and stared at the girls, her eyes wide.

"Oh. God. I'm so sorry I interrupted you two. I'll just leave now." She stared at her shoes, her face darkening.

"We were just getting changed." She stared at Luna, her face burning. Ginny stared at them, still tangled together on the seat. Quickly muttering goodbye, she left the carriage. Chuckling, Hermione handed Luna her bag and both girls changed into their Hogwarts robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's sort. <strong>

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, probably after finals in about 2 weeks. **

**Reviewers get my freshly baked cookies! **


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life's been hectic.

I have decided to transfer all my stories to AO3 and rewrite some of them in the process. I will also post some that I am currently writing there. I have the same username, Loonyloopylala, and will be keeping this account for the time being but not using it.

Thank you for reading and all the amazing comments you have left! You guys are great.

~Lala


End file.
